


Sorry, I didn't mean to.

by dimitriCuddlemumpkins



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lowkey KaiSoo, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, idk i was bored and i love seho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimitriCuddlemumpkins/pseuds/dimitriCuddlemumpkins
Summary: i hardly use twitter, but come talk to me @godzierrra





	Sorry, I didn't mean to.

It’s been exactly three hours since they all crammed themselves into the dimly lit booth, squished together to fit. It’s been about two since the majority of them drank to the point that yelling and talking were considered to be the same volume. Sehun has a habit of going quiet, more content in watching everyone else argue and bicker over each other, eyes following all the food dropped, or accidentally spit out when Baekhyun decides that whatever he had to say was more important than swallowing first. 

It’s been one hour since Jongin fell asleep on the table, snoring softly after Kyungsoo offered to switch places with him, letting the younger boy sit against the wall and away from all the noise. They had just finished midterms, today was the last day of testing and Jongdae had suggested they all go out to celebrate. They technically shouldn’t be this loud out in public, but they’d definitely hear complaints if they had stayed in their boarding house. Sehun doesn’t like city people. They complain too much. 

It’s been about thirty minutes since he told Junmyeon he was tired, the older man telling him they’d leave soon. His fingers had found Sehun’s thigh then, comfortingly rubbing it in a way that had to be therapeutic for him too, or maybe it was just something to do with his hands. He can tell Junmyeon doesn’t want to leave, a blush on his round cheeks as he laughs at whatever Minseok had said, so he doesn’t push it after that. If Jongin could sleep here, then Sehun could suck it up and wait for his body to decide that it’s need for rest was important enough that he could ignore the noise. 

When his eyes are fluttering, Sehun struggling to keep them open, a loud boisterous laugh from Chanyeol startles him back up. He glares over at the man, knowing he’s not drinking today, deciding to be the responsible adult in charge of taking them home, but he’s so easily influenced, he doesn’t even need to drink to be drunk. It’s only a few moments later that he notices most of them grinning mischievously over at him. 

“What?” He asks defensively, eyes darting between them, “What are you looking at?”

Baekhyun giggles into Jongdae’s shoulder, “God, you were right. He’s got such a sourpuss expression on all the time. Who hurt you, Sehun? Why do you glare at everyone like that?”

“Yah, he can’t help it,” Jongdae looks down at the manchild to his side, “The ladies like it anyway. They’re into that brooding and intimidatingly handsome— which is why I’ve got a trail of broads on my heels.”

Baekhyun pushes away from him in disgust, and Minseok doesn’t hesitate to send him a look from over the table either, “Yeah, sure. And they all immediately leave the moment you refer to them as broads.”

“Should I call them bitches instead?”

“Well, they are dogs, aren’t they?”

Jongdae throws a French fry at Yixing, the other man just laughing good naturedly. There’s some more yelling and food being thrown before Kyungsoo tells them to behave, tired of protecting Jongin from food being hit by a stray fry missile. Chanyeol apologizes for them, despite having joined the battle, but Sehun just ignores them, leaning his forehead down onto Junmyeon’s shoulder. 

“You lived with Sehun back in the country, didn’t you?” Chanyeol asks Junmyeon, but Sehun doesn’t bother joining the conversation, “Was he popular there too?”

“No way,” Junmyeon snorts and Sehun frowns a little, away from sight, “He was a lot skinnier then. He was super sticky and awkward. He also thought he was too good to hang out with me when he got into high school after following me around all his life.”

He nudges Sehun a little, but only gets a grumble in response, “Hey, are you listening? You hurt my feelings a lot, Hunnie. You kept calling me old— we’re only a few years apart, you brat.”

“Sorry,” Sehun apologizes quietly, rubbing his face against the other man’s shoulder, having long lost his straight posture. 

“You keep talking like an old man, that’s why,” Baekhyun stuffs his mouth with another spoonful of rice, “I wonder what kind of old slang they used in the country.”

“We only love a few towns away, not an entire continent.”

“ _ Omg _ , I can’t believe he just called Seoul a  _ town,”  _ Baekhyun slaps his thigh, laughing at Junmyeon’s little pouty expression. 

Jongdae shoves him when he starts to fall into his lap, “I can’t believe you just said ‘ _ omg’  _ out loud.”

The two start to argue over whether text lingo should be allowed to say outside of text, Baekhyun adamantly protesting for the right to shorten his words however he likes while Jongdae just teases him, telling him he sounds like a neanderthal speaking with sounds. Sehun tunes them out though, just thinking about what it was like back in their hometown, when it was just him and Junmyeon. They’d been through a lot together, their parents being friends for a long time, Junmyeon being around since his birth, both practically inseparable until Sehun tried to branch out in high school. He should’ve known he would come crawling back though. No one knew him like Junmyeon did, and no one knew Junmyeon like Sehun did. 

“So, Hunnie,” Baekhyun gets his attention again, having abruptly left his previous argument, “Why is it that someone as beautiful and adorable as you still single? Are we holding you back? Do you want some freedom?”

Sehun makes a face, knowing Baekhyun is getting a little too drunk when he starts throwing out compliments out of nowhere, “I’m not interested in anyone.”

“Really? That’s hard to believe…” Baekhyun ponders over that for a moment before a smirk plays on his lips, “Are you sure that you aren’t just interested in Junmyeon? You two are looking awful cozy over there…”

“You’re kidding, right?” Junmyeon bursts out into laughter, jostling Sehun who was still resting on his shoulder, forcing him to sit up on his own, “Me and Sehun? That’s impossible-- isn’t it?”

Sehun looks down at Junmyeon as he directs that question towards him, looking into those soft eyes and rounded cheeks, “Yeah, why would I ever like Junmyeon? I’m not into old men.”

Junmyeon gives an offended laugh just like he would when he had done it in high school, his eyes in little crescents and his lips struggling to stay closed over his teeth. Sehun can guess what the other man is feeling just by little telltale signs in his expressions, something he’s been studying for as long as he can remember. He continues to look at the older man as he turns to their friends. Making more jokes about how Sehun was so mean to him.

He wonders what he would do if he knew Sehun was lying. If he knew that the reason why he avoided him in high school was because he was trying to get rid of these feelings he’s had. Or what he would do if he knew that the reason Sehun kept him so busy with all of them was because he was scared he would go out and find someone else. He hasn’t ever been without Junmyeon, and he doesn’t ever want to be. 

_ Sorry, _ he apologizes to the other man in his mind,  _ I didn’t mean to fall in love with you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i hardly use twitter, but come talk to me @godzierrra


End file.
